mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Asredon Wrathguild
At the incredible age of 11,500 years old, Tsar Asredon Wrathguild the First of the Russian Empire is a Monster, and the oldest person on Earth 2. He was born all the way back in 9482 BC, long before the civilizations of today, into a small encampment in the middle of Siberia. He grew up there, and by the time he was 100, he had met his wife, Ephelia. The two married in 9377 BC, for which they got a heavily celebrated ceremony (which, at the time, was celebrated by the couple reproducing in front of the crowd). Asredon's Past After a few months, Ephelia gave birth to a son, Stariel, to the celebration of the family and the tribe. The family lived in peace for years, until 9038 BC. As time had went on, the small tribe had grown quite exponentially. Many people now swarmed around, hundreds and hundreds of monsters roaming back and forth in one of the first towns that there ever had been in the world. At the helm was Asredon, guiding the tribe to glory. His parents were very proud, though his vigor and determination to expand their lands drew on their life force heavily. A monster aged by transferring their life force to their child over the course of many years. The parents would grow old as their young grew to adulthood. By now, Stariel was a young adult, and a caring writer - though writing in those days was somewhat limited to sticks in dirt. As a result, his parents had not lost a lot of their life force. However, none of them were ever destined to reach old age. During one cold night, a distant rumbling could be heard in the distance. Asredon woke to the sounds of screams and the stench of burning wood. He took up a spear and charged outwards, but he saw immediately how horribly outnumbered they were. A Human tribe, likely a trade neighbour, had taken a liking to their encampment, killing everyone and stealing what they could - countless monsters turning to dust. Asredon rallied his kinsman toward the nearest mountain range, the young and elderly going first, with the most capable up front fighting. As they approached a mountain pass, however, another group of Humans appeared on a ridge, unleashing arrows down onto the people below. Asredon hurried many into a cave - an expansive one at that - and took up his spear to begin attacking the oncoming Humans. Asredon would never forget that day - watching as an arrow pierced his wife's back, and his son falling to a Human blade, both turning to dust. In an uncontrollable rage, Asredon rammed his spear through one of his attackers abdomens. Suddenly, he froze, a surge of great power blasting through him. He dropped the spear and rose up, beginning to levitate as the soul of the man he had killed integrated into his form. With a burst of energy, one of the ridges collapsed, killing all of the archers positioned there. A great saber formed in Asredon's hand, and with it he cast forth a wave of fire, burning many of the Humans alive. With a swing of his hand he harnessed the power of the Earth, taking the shattered ridge and crushing many beneath the rocks, before a wave of water came forth from his hands, drowning those unfortunate enough to be in his way before it froze over in the cold Siberian wind. In a matter of moments, it was over. All of the humans lay dead or dying, crippled by rocks, scorched by fire or drowned by the waters. Asredon turned to see his shocked people behind him. He commanded them back in as another wave of Humans approached, sealing the entrance with a barrier. Sure they were safe, Asredon leapt forth and unleashed all of the energy he could in one, ultimate blast. The marauders were obliterated, all of them dead and broken by the pure force. He returned to the mountain pass shortly after as the power left him, cupping the dust of his son and wife in his hands. He had avenged them - yet the cost was too high. Many of his people had turned to dust, many humans lay dead - generations wiped out on both sides. Asredon held the saber in his hand. It hummed with energy, something he had never seen before - in fact a weapon similar wouldn't be seen for many, many years. He set off into the wasteland, and started wandering the Earth, using illusionary magic to assume many different forms - most of which were Human and relevant to the era - knights, monarchs, blacksmiths, soldiers. Every time Asredon took a hit meant to be fatal, he would absorb a fallen Human's soul nearby, to give himself the strength to keep going. His true form was never revealed - except to one person. In 2009, shortly after the move to Earth 2, a small pod crashed in Russia. Asredon knew it was meant for him, and was determined to find it before Russian authorities under Stalin's command did. He pried it open and unveiled Aliuna Kelix, who was still quite young at the time. He pulled her free and the two lived together, Asredon taking care of her, until one day she went missing - never to be seen for several years. Once he gained the USSR, Asredon devoted a lot of time combing the globe, trying to find her. After a long period of time, the two were finally reunited. When neither had to attend to important matters in their own nations, Aliuna and Asredon could often be found together, a strong bond having formed between them. He serves a strict moral code, and considers the justification behind every action he must judge - especially his own. The ultimate form of justice, barring his first use of his powers, was in 2010, when he wrenched control of the USSR from Joseph Stalin Jr, and took command of the nation for himself. He has run the nation quite harshly, though he stopped for a brief period between 2014 and 2015 to hone his powers offworld with Kane. Upon his return, he used them ruthlessly to defeat the CLPA during the Russian Civil War, having finally gained a reasonable degree of control over them. As the Russian Premier and beyond Asredon was the Premier of the USSR. His actual race (Monster) was not known to any other person alive, simply calling the illusionary magic "genetic modification." His present form (as a large, anthropomorphic bird) is his real form, the rest having been simple illusions to give the impression he was an evolving human (and then bird) in the 21st century. He has managed to ally with several nations and made many friends - and even gained a new lover in Cassius Knight. He keeps to his strict code of justice - though due to the laws of today's world, it is not as simple as killing the offender as it was so many years ago. Following a terrible dispute that almost resulted in a nuclear exchange between the USSR and Kanto, Asredon banished all Kantish people from the nation and threatened that any citizens found after the date would be executed on sight. The day after, Asredon decided enough was enough, and made the decision to dissolve the USSR in to a democratic nation (which ultimately failed - the nation went on to become a violent dictatorship). He stepped down as Premier and set off on his own, wandering the world as a nomad with Archie, hoping to find peace for at least a while, disgusted by his outburst that caused such an upheaval on the planet, leading to the loss of friends and the likely oncoming war of the Russian Federated States and the United States of America. His latest detected presence was launching the Equaliser into orbit before beginning a trek to Nepal, allegedly in search of spiritual enlightenment to calm his raging, angry little mind following his complete and total outburst before he dissolved the USSR - advice he received from Archie which he now had the time to pursue. The recent developments between the RFS and the USA alarmed him greatly, though when asked if it was because Russia could fall he stated, "Those are no longer my people. I worry for all life." before continuing on his way to a nearby temple. He seeks reconciliation with those he brought harm - though he does not expect such an outcome with many of them, which he has accepted as their choice. Return to Rule A military coup rocked the Russian Federated States on April 6th, 2018. Rising sentiment against the government had gone in the favour of a return to traditional Russian monarchist rule. Seeing an in to his old place of power, Asredon took to the head of the rebellion. After bloody fighting throughout Moscow, a ceasefire was called. While this was initially peaceful, Asredon initiated a purge, and the militaristic government was executed by firing squad in a secure location. Shortly thereafter, Asredon proclaimed himself Tsar of Russia, and took control of the nation once more. While rights in the Empire are still quite liberal (with much less state policing as was common in the Communist regime), Asredon is quick to crack down on elements that might stir thoughts of rebellion. He has reverted to a cold and violent manner when it comes to crushing other nations under his heel, and is prone even to taunting them in a subtle manner before bringing them to their end. Trivia *He is likely the oldest character that lives on Earth 2, though is beaten on a more galactic scale by the likes of Satan and Devil's Hell Star. *Asredon's natural powers are the ability to manipulate fire, water, lightning and earth to his aid. Though he will likely never master any of them fully, he can use them all very skillfully and often combines them all to form a large elemental blast - the same ability to used at the end of his slaughter of the Humans in the Earth 2 Universe. *His main power, however, is draining magic. Asredon is very capable of draining the energy, and even life force of those he faces off against - though he only uses it when his situation is most dire. It is also why he can control the influx of energy a Human soul gives him once absorbed, stopping him from being destroyed by the immense energy. *Even with his magical prowess, Asredon adores technology more than his magical powers and will seek to use it whenever possible. *As a monster, Asredon is very fragile. While he is somewhat resistant to many afflictions, such as illness and radiation poisoning, physical hits can cause him serious injury. Getting shot or hacked at with a blade could make short work of him, hence his copious amounts of armour. Category:Russians Category:Non-Human Category:Anti-Hero (Protagonist)